youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SMG4 // Glitch Productions
Luke Lerdwichagul (born ), also known as SMG4 (acronym for SuperMarioGlitchy4) is an Australian Super Mario 64 machinimist who makes Super Mario 64 Bloopers. Some of his videos include adult humor that is not suitable for children. About * He usually releases a video every Sunday (Saturday in some time zones). * He is currently the most subscribed SM64 Machinimist/blooper maker on YouTube. * He makes bloopers based on the video game series Super Mario 64, and the setting of most of his bloopers are either original SM64 maps and Garry's Mod maps. * Most of his recent animation comes from Garry's Mod, and you can see a crow bar frequently being used by some of his Garry's Mod models, most notably the Teletubbies. * His videos are very random, his humor can be very hard to understand. * He frequently uses sound clips from internet stars such as Smosh, and uses many YouTube Poop sound effects. * He has also used some sound clips from the famous Mario Plush doll video maker, SuperMarioLogan. * He is known for his ssenmodnar (randomness) videos which he releases every hundred subscribers he earns. * Some of his notable series is Retarded64, SMG4 Bloopers, If Mario was in...., and Guards and Retards. * In some of his videos, (most notably Christmas 2013: The 12 idiots of Christmas) he voices by himself and with assorted voices from people on YouTube and his sister. * A lot of his humor is based around ridiculous humor, spaghetti, internet humor, rage comics, drugs, and naked people. * On July 12th, 2013, he made a channel named theawesomario, which is supposedly Mario's channel. This was announced in the video super mario 64 bloopers: youtube mario? * As of December 3rd, he started up a Gaming channel with his brother Kevin called "Hobo Bros" * He also recently made a video, MarioTube, which features different characters from the channel making channels of their own, and followed with the creation of spin-off channels including Weegeepie. Frequent Characters * Mario * Luigi * SMG4/Crazy Lucario Man (himself as a blue and white colored mario) * Peach * Old man/Hobo * SMG3/Evil Zoroark Man (SMG4's arch nemesis) * Toad * Yoshi * Starman3 * X * FM54321 * Enzo * Bowser * Teletubbies (PreSchool Show) * Steve (minecraft) * Dr. Robotnick/Dr. Eggman/Pingas man * Swagmaster6969696969696969696969696969 * Chris * ExplodingTNT/Angry Gardevoir Man/Mouse (Only Appear in Fanart) * Failboat/Upset Gothitelle Man (Only Appear in Fanart) * Purple Shep/Ugly Salamence Man/Toaster Obsessed Sheep (Only Appear in Fanart) * Sr Pelo/Screaming Garchomp Man/Table Destroyer/Sheep (Only Appeared in Fanart) * Alex (Only Appeared in Fanart) (minecraft) * Mokey The MOUSE/I KRIMAH Man (Only Appeared in Fanart) (Mokey Show) * Geofcraze634/Mewtwo kid * Swagshit the Crazy Pissed off Gallade (Only Appeared in Fanart) * Mike/Chris * Sonic The Hedgehog * Toast Obsessed Shy Guy * Chica (from FNAF) * Keroro Gunso/Gunpla Obsessed Boy/Crazy Earth Invader (Only Appeared in Fanart) Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers